I Swear
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: A young blond is waiting up in the Astronomy Tower for a lucky young lady.. A fluffy love story between two lovers from two rival houses that overcome all odds and love each other. Based on song I Swear - All-4-One.
1. I Swear

I Swear  
  
~+*I swear by the the moon and the stars in the skies..  
  
and I swear, like the shadow that's by your side..  
  
I see the questions in your eyes  
  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
  
you can be sure I know my part  
  
'cause I stand beside you through the years  
  
you'll only cry those happy tears  
  
and though I make mistakes  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
and I swear by the moon  
  
and the stars in the skies I'll be there  
  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there for better or worse  
  
'till death do us part  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
and I swear+~  
  
He stood by himself in the Astronomy Tower, leaning against the window, looking at the full moon outside in the beautifully lit night sky. He sighs happily and gazes at the stars in the sky with admirement. He leaned against the cold, stone window more and looks dreamily at the black, night sky before him.  
  
She appears out of nowhere, an Invisibility Cloak tucked inside her Gryffindor house robes. She looks straight ahead of her and sees the boy that she was looking for. Tall, blond, handsome.. She smiles happily and walks over to him, not saying a word.  
  
He senses her and turns around. "Hello, beautiful." He smiles and gently kisses her on her soft, rosy colored lips. 'Oh Hermione, if only you even knew how much that I love you.' The girl before him breaks the kiss slowly and cups his cheek with her right hand. "Hello, Creampuff." Hermione giggled at this pet name for him. "Love you Peaches." This was rather funny how they gave each other their nicknames. Draco had given Hermione her nickname from how she smelled everytime she came near him and Hermione dobbed Draco his nickname because his kisses tasted sweet and he was a very cutesy, sweet guy if you knew his good side. "Love you more, Creampuff." She smiles and kisses him again." "Oh, now we're suddenly turning into Romeo and Juliet aren't we?" He grinned and then says, "God, I love you Hermione. I promise now that I'll never leave your side when you need me most, which is every second, I'll be there with your every breath you take, I'll be there even though you can't see me, I'll be your one and only. I'll take care of you and I'll never make you cry. I'll never hurt you or ever leave you." He then gets on a knee and says, showing her a case with an engagement ring inside, "Will you marry me, love?" It was truly a stunning ring, she would have to admit. It was a silver band with a diamond studded in the center of it with a serpent swirling around the precious stone. There were also two smaller diamonds on either side of the ring and then and emerald and a ruby attached next to them on either side.  
  
~+I'll give you everything I can  
  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
  
and when (and when) just the two of us are there  
  
you won't have to ask if I still care  
  
'cause as the time turns the page  
  
my love won't age at all+~  
  
Hermione gasped and lost her ability to talk. She gaped there for a second and exclaimed, "Yes.. yes! Is that even an answer that is good enough for you? You're my sun, my earth, my life, and you even surpass my love for books." She puts on the ring and as she gets closer to him in an embrace, she whispers, "I'll always be there when you need me, I'll be there to hold you when you cry, I'll be there to love you more than anything or anybody in the world, and I'll be your loving wife." Hermione let out a scream of joy as she grabbed ahold of his face and kissed him, long and hard. "I love you so much, Draco. Never let me go." She embraced him even tighter and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
~+I'll give you everything I can  
  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
  
and when (and when) just the two of us are there  
  
you won't have to ask if I still care  
  
'cause as the time turns the page  
  
my love won't age at all+~  
  
~+and I swear (I swear)   
  
by the moon and the stars in the skies   
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
I swear (and I swear)   
  
like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)   
  
for better or worse  
  
till death do us part   
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart   
  
and I swear+~  
  
He nodded and held her tighter and slowly took out his wand and enchanted a CD player in the corner that he had brought up with him to play a muggle song called "I Swear" by All-4-One. He smiles and holds her waist with one hand and her petite hand with the other. Hermiome smiles and puts one hand on his shoulder and one interlocked with his other hand. She smiles and thinks, 'This couldn't be anymore perfect.' But it did get better. Draco started to sing with along with the lead singer and as the song proceeded to end, he sang the last lines with more feeling in a soft, soothing voice, "I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies.. I'll be there I swear, like the shadow that's by your side.. I'll be there for better or worse, till death do us part, I'll love you with every single beat of my heart.. I swear I swear I swear..." They share a kiss while dancing in the shimmering moonlight.  
  
~+I swear (I swear)   
  
by the moon and the stars in the skies   
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
I swear   
  
like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
for better or worse (better or worse)  
  
till death do us part I'll love you  
  
with every single beat of my heart  
  
I swear I swear I swear+~ 


	2. This I Swear

This I Swear  
  
~+You're there by my side   
  
In every way   
  
I know that you would not forsake me   
  
I give you my life   
  
Would not think twice   
  
Your love is all I need believe me+~  
  
He got up to the sunlight dancing across his face through the beautiful garden window in his bedroom. He looks over and sees Hermione, his Hermione. He smiles sweetly and leans over and kisses her forehead. She is resting her head on his muscular chest and her arms are wrapped around him. Draco continues to smile and strokes her now soft, dark brown wavy hair. 'How did we even fall in love?', he thinks as he lets his eyes graze on her beauty. It had been a year since their graduation from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been offered a scholarship to the most prestigous college in the wizarding world, but she had declined the offer and became a professor at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had retired since she was now married to Headmaster Dumbledore and Hermione was now the Transfiguration teacher. Draco was also offered a schloarship, but to another wizarding college far away from Hermione, so Albus offered him the position of being the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. He happily accepted the offer, but he still got glares from the Potions master once in a while. They were back at the Malfoy Manor because it was the weekend and they had just gotten married a few months back. Draco moves his hands to her face and kisses her gently on the lips and slips out of bed. He puts on his robes and sneaks down into the kitchen.  
  
Hermione wakes up pleasantly, but then quickly realizes that her husband isn't there. She gets up slowly and slips on her night robes and walks downstairs. She is greeted by the smell of breakfast. She peers into the kitchen and sees Draco cooking. She smiles because he is a great cook and she would get to eat his cooking this morning. She walks over to him and puts her arms around his waist and says, "Good morning, Draco."  
  
Draco looks over his shoulder and sees his wife with her arms wrapped around his waist. He kisses her on the lips quickly and says, "Good morning, love." He then turns around and then finishes cooking whatever he is cooking. He grabs two plates and serves it up. He then takes the plate to the dining room table and says, "Breakfast is served." He smiles and sits down after pulling out a chair for Hermione.  
  
Hermione grins and says, "What's this? My favorite?" She says, "You're so sweet, Draco. Thank you." She picks up her fork and starts to eat, savouring each bite.  
  
Draco smiles and starts to eat himself. He had made a Spanish ommeltte, her favorite as he recalled.  
  
~+I may not say it quite as much as I should   
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good   
  
So open up your heart and let me in   
  
And I will love you 'til forever   
  
Until death do us part we'll be together   
  
So take my hand and hold on tight   
  
And we'll get there   
  
This I swear+~  
  
They both finish and walk into the library. Draco and Hermione sit down together in the leather sofa that is in there next to the fire and they sip at their tea. Draco puts his tea down on the coffee table and then takes one of Hermione's petite hands and holds on tight. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Hermione smiles and puts her tea down. She turns around, straddling him. "Yes, everyday you remind me." Draco flashed a grin and hold her against his chest. "Here's another to account for. I love you," he says, while holding her. Hermione plays with his hair and says, "I love you, too."  
  
~+I'm wondering how I ever got by   
  
Without you in my life to guide me   
  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true   
  
Is everything I do I do for you+~  
  
4 years later....  
  
Draco is sitting in his office at his firm. He is an Auror now and Dragon Enterprises is his own privately owned firm. He takes out a quill and writes to Hermione.  
  
Hermione is sitting in her office at her firm. Of course, her husband had his own firm, so why not her own? She is a top Auror and her firm's name is Lion Enterprises. She is quietly working at her case at her desk when a small, white owl flies into her office window and perches itself on the edge of her desk. She pays it a sickle and read the letter:  
  
Hermione,  
  
How's your day going? I'm at work and I'm thinking that we could possibly meet up at lunch time for a cup of coffee, dear? Write back soon, I'm waiting.  
  
Draco  
  
She grins and writes back on a piece of parchment with blue ink. She quickly attaches the letter to the owl and sends it to Draco.  
  
Draco spots his owl coming back. He gives it a treat and opens up the letter. It read:  
  
Draco,  
  
Darling, I'm not as busy, so I think that we can. Meet me at the Cafe Three, it's three blocks down from your firm. I'll meet you there at noon. Love you.  
  
Hermione  
  
Draco smiles and looks forward to his lunch hour.  
  
~+I may not say it half as much as I should   
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good   
  
So open up your heart and let me in   
  
And I will love you 'til forever   
  
Until death do us part we'll be together   
  
So take my hand and hold on tight   
  
And we'll get there   
  
This I swear+~  
  
They meet up in Cafe Three and greet other with kisses. They sit at a table in the corner and order their coffees. "How is work going, love?", Draco asks. "Fine, dearest," she replies. "How's that case going?" Hermione looks down at her black coffee and says, "I'm almost done with the case. We've caught the Death Eaters that murdered those innocent muggles and I have a trial date set for this week." Draco holds her hand in his and says, "You'll do great wrapping up this case. You're the most briliant witch that has ever been discovered in the wizarding world." Hermione blushes and says, "Flattering, Draco." She beamed a smile and then drank her coffee. They talked about this and that and they left the coffee shop hand-in-hand. They part and promise to meet up at the mansion and Draco starts to leave. As he turns around, a black-hooded figure kidnaps Hermione! "Hermione!" He rushes to track the figure down, but is too late. "Shit!" He runs around frantically, trying to find her. He quickly apparates to his firm and tells everyone to track down his wife. He then calls her firm and notifies them of her kidnapping. 'Why the hell is this happening to me?' Draco buries his face his hands. 'Hermione, I'll find you and I'll kill that bastard that took you away from me. I swear.'  
  
TBC.. 


	3. The Fighting of Voldemort

~+So whenever you get there   
  
Just reach out for me   
  
I'll never let you down my love+~  
  
'Wake up...'  
  
Hermione opens her eyes softly and gasps. A black-hooded figure was glowering over her body.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" She got up quickly and realized that she had been kidnapped by a Death Eater.  
  
"You should know better than I. I'm the Death Eater in your case that killed those bloody Muggles. You're in my realm of darkness, now." He suddenely bowed towards the darkness and a large figure emerged from out of the shadows.  
  
Hermione gasped and choked out, "Voldemort!"  
  
Voldemort smiled and hissed, "Good to see you, too, Mudblood Granger."  
  
"Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"To kill you of course. Don't want my Death Eaters getting caught, isn't that right Bellatrix?" The hooded figure that had brought her there nodded with respect.  
  
Hermione gasped and realized that she had her wand with her. She quickly drew it and pointed it at Bellatrix and shouted, "Stupefy!" Bellatrix was too late and had fallen unconscious.  
  
"You fool," Voldemort hissed as he pointed his slender twin wand of Harry Potter's and shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
Hermione screamed from the harsh pain that hit her from within. She screamed and gasped for air. It hurt so bad that she couldn't regain her balance.  
  
"Hurt, doesn't it?" Voldemort looked pleased.  
  
"No, not at all." Hermione glared at him. "Of course it hurts, you bastard."  
  
Voldemort hissed with anger, "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson.  
  
Before he reached for his wand, Hermione pointed her wand at Voldemort and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew to her and she reached for it. She muttered a charm on it, so that it could not be summoned. Obviously, Voldemort didn't know that.  
  
"Accio wand!" Voldemort reached out for a wand that did not fly back to him.  
  
"Fight for it, Riddle."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat in his office and realized that he and Hermione had an eliptical charm for each other that was also used as a tracking device. An eliptical charm was a piece of someone else that you had like a lock of hair or a tooth and you would put a charm on it. You had the other person's life in your hands, but then it worked as a homing device.  
  
He ran out of his office, knowing exactly where to go. He had realized that a Death Eater had taken her and he felt Dark Magic. He ran out of the building and ran to a secret area called the Lair of Voldemort. His father, Lucius was a Death Eater, so he took him there once before. He took his wand and went inside. There were surprisingly no Death Eaters guarding the building, so he went into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort scowled and called out again, "ACCIO WAND!" This time, his wand flew back to him. Dark Magic had overpowered her Auror magic. "Crucio!", he shouted, pointing his wand at her heart.  
  
She screamed in pain and then she heard a voice, "Hermione? Hermione!"  
  
~+And I will love you 'til forever   
  
Until death do us part we'll be together   
  
So take my hand and hold on tight   
  
And we'll get there   
  
This I swear+~  
  
Draco rushed over to her and said, "Are you hurt?"  
  
Hermione nodded and pointed her finger towards Tom Riddle.  
  
Draco stood up and said, "You again, don't you know when to give up?"  
  
Voldemort scowled and shouted, "Crucio!", pointing his wand at Draco, but Draco knew Dark Magic, so he countered it with a countercurse. "Is that the best that you can pull off, you lousy piece of scam Voldemort?"  
  
Hermione got up to her feet slowly and then pointed her wand at Voldemort, "IMPERIO!"  
  
Voldemort was resisting, but was weak.  
  
Draco saw this and then also shouted, "IMPERIO!"  
  
Voldemort fell under their control. Hermione thought of Voldemort pointing his own wand at his head. "AVARA KEDAVARA!", she saw him shouted in her mind.  
  
Draco knew what she was doing, so thought of Voldemort performing the death curse on himself.  
  
Voldemort wanted to resist, but he could stand the magic of the two of the most powerful magical beings in the wizarding world. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", he shouted as he performed the spell. He lie there, fallen dead.  
  
Draco hugged Hermione tightly and said, "Are you okay, Hermoine?" He looked frantic.  
  
Hermione nodded and then leaned against him more. "I think that I need to go home.." Then she fainted.  
  
Draco apparated with her back into the Malfoy Manor and owled both firms that he had recovered her from the kidnapper. He laid her on their bed in their bedroom and put her underneath the covers. "Get some rest, love, you're not used to using Dark Magic a lot, so it drained you of you're energy. Rest, my love, I'll be here while you sleep." Hermione nodded and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~+And I will love you 'til forever   
  
Until death do us part we'll be together   
  
So take my hand and hold on tight   
  
And we'll get there   
  
This I swear+~ 


	4. The Reunion

Draco sat by Hermione's side for the longest time, watching her as she slept. 'I swear she is the most beautiful witch I've ever seen.' He smiled as he reached his hand to a lock of her hair that had misplaced itself on her pretty face and put it back behind her ear. He had to go back to work though, so he left her a fairly long note in green ink next to the bed on the nightstand. He apparates to his firm and gets back to where Hermione was about to finish her case, the trial date now set for Bellatrix. He had apparted the Death Eater to Azkaban till the trial.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermoine slowly woke up, yawning. "Boy, was I tired, but that dream was too scary to be true."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Crucio!", he shouted, pointing his wand at her.  
  
She screamed in pain and then fell down on the ground in an heap.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!", he shouts. "Voldemort, you fucking bastard! What have you done to her?"  
  
Tom Riddle laughs evily and says, "Ahh.. Lucius's son, isn't it? You're the one who refused to become a loyal Death Eater for this bloody Mudblood? She can't be possibly worth that much to you anymore, can she?"  
  
Draco was furious. He pointed his wand at Voldemort and shouted, "AVARA KEDAVERA!!!" Voldemort screamed in agony and then fell into a heap onto the cold, bare ground.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Wow, that was a crazy dream. But wait.... Something like that happened.. How did I get here?", she questioned herself as she turned to her side and saw a fairly long note:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Sweetheart, I'll explain everything to you when I get home after work. You've lost most of you're strength fighting off that fucking bastard Voldemort. Yes, he sent Bellatrix to kidnap you and then you almost beat him, too! I notified your firm that you won't be at work today due to present unfourtunate events and you should get plenty of rest. Dearest, I'm sorry that I didn't chase after you as soon as I could have, I knew that it would have been a Death Eater. We got rid of his, though, love, we killed the Dark Lord once and for all. That arrogant bastard will not ever try to harm you again. The Ministry of Magic has investigated further into the case and Bellatrix is currently thrown into Azkaban. She can't testify yet, but I heard something about her being the one who killed those Muggle. Anyway, this is too much information for you while you need you're rest. There is a kettle of hot tea on the nightstand, so have a cup, love.  
  
I'll see you later.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione smiled at the letter and looked over at the teapot. She took the floral, porclein teacup that was there and poured herself a cup of tea. She took a sip and sighed. 'Why the hell would Voldemort have come after me?'  
  
She pondered on this for several minutes when she heard a voice, "Mistress Malfoy? Are you awake?"  
  
She looked over to see their house elf, Korkey. She smiles and says, "Yes, Korkey, I'm awake."  
  
The house elf entered into the bedroom and asked, "Mistress hasn't eaten since breakfast, Master told Korkey, ma'am. Would you like something to eat, ma'am?" The female house elf looked at Hermione with eager eyes promising to serve her.  
  
"Not yet, dear. I'm going to wait until my husband arrives. Thank you, Korkey, you may take rest for the rest of the night. I'm going to fix dinner myself."  
  
The house elf looked up at her master's wife in astonishment. "Korkey will help the Mistress in the kitchen later, thank you Mistress." She bowed and apparated.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded as she apparated. She got up slowly, with her wand and walked down the large staircase into the study. As she walked inside, she pointed her wand at the cold, bare fireplace and said, "Incendio!" The fireplace sprung to life with a vivid and lively fire. She grinned at her work and sat at the desk, writing her dearest a letter. She opened up the small drawer up at the front of his desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment along with a well of gold ink that changed to red as the person read the contents of the parchment and also a custom-made goose feather quill from Draco as a gift for no apparant reason. She took out a seal and put it aside. She starts to write:  
  
Draco,  
  
Dearest, thank you for bringing me back home and recusing me from that son of a bitch, Voldemort. I would have died if you weren't there for me. Also, thank you for helping me with this case assignment, I want to see Bellatrix rot in Azkaban, honestly. Wouldn't you? Well, I just woke up and read your kind letter. I'm not going to eat dinner till you get here, love. I'm in the study. See you in a few, Creampuff.  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
She rolled up the piece of parchement carefully, sealing it with the Malfoy family crest on the seal. She kissed the letter and scrawled across the seal, neatly, Draco Malfoy. She went over and opened the cage of their delivery owl, Ivy. "Ivy, take this to your Master Malfoy, Office." She tied the letter to her leg of the brownish-auburn owl and released her to fly out through the garden window of the study. She took a seat in front of the fire, laying back with a book called, "Successful Auror Firms of 2001." She read over a couple of the index pages and then saw the first page with glee. There they were, named side-by-side, Dragon Enterprises, Draco Malfoy and Lion Enterprises, Hermione Granger-Malfoy. She smiled and kept reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was sitting at his desk, watching a meeting in progress when Ivy flew in through his office window and dropped the letter on top of his mahogany desk. He waved for the owl to leave after handing her an owl treat, the most expensive kind that a wizard could buy. He opened the letter and read the contents, watching the gold ink turn red after each word that he read. He smiled and thought, 'The ink that I bought her, that clever woman.' He shook his head playfully in amusement and dismissed the council members of the firm to go home, it was a long day for all of them. He packed up his briefcase and disapparated back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione heard a soft pop noise and looked up from her book. "Hey baby, how was the rest of work?"  
  
Draco smiled and said, "Completely awesome today. I recused my wife from Tom Riddle, threw Bellatrix in prison, thanks to your Stunning Charm, and we're almost done with your case. The trial date is set for next Wednesday, dear."  
  
Hermione grinned and hugged her husband. "Thank you, dearest." She kissed his cheek.  
  
Draco seemed disappointed and leaned over to the side and kissed her on the lips quickly. "We should eat dinner, you must be starving."  
  
"Go upstairs, change, and take a shower first. I'm going to make dinner tonight." She playfully licked her lips.  
  
Draco looked like he was in bad shape and then said, "Honey, you're worn out enough for today, why don't you let Korkey do the cooking tonight and then you can cook tomorrow, okay baby?" Draco said, holding her in his arms.  
  
Hermione gave in and nodded.  
  
Draco summoned Korkey and told the house elf of the situation. She bowed and apparated back in the kitchen. He smiled at Hermione and then said, "We should get washed up." He grinned, deviously.  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip and said, "Would it be safe, darling? With you, especially?" She grinned.  
  
"We'll have to see, won't we, love?" He grabbed his suitcase in one hand and his wife's petite hand in the other. He leads her upstairs in a rush. 


End file.
